dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: The Telltale Series Episode 1
''Green Arrow: The Telltale Series ''is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is based on the Green Arrow comic book series, though not tied to any previous adaptation of the work in film or other media despite the fact that it borrows some traits from the Arrowverse. This is the first episode of the series where Oliver comes under public fire after a shocking revelation about his father comes to light while the Green Arrow faces off against crime boss Adam Hunt. Plot In Starling City, a group of mercenaries attempt to break into Adam Hunt's vault at his company Hunt Multinational but they are intercepted by the Green Arrow (Stephen Amell), the hero of Starling City. Green Arrow encounters another vigilante called Black Canary (Caity Lotz), who manages to break into the vault and steal an encrypted data drive. Green Arrow pursues her to the rooftop and the two of them engage each other in hand-to-hand combat, during which Green Arrow retrieves the drive. However, Captain Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorn) and Sgt. John Diggle (David Ramsey) lead a team of SCPD officers onto the rooftop and witness the struggle. However their interference causes the Black Canary to escape. Green Arrow returns to the Queen Mansion and in his civilian identity, Oliver Queen, who hosts a private fundraiser to support the campaign of his good friend and mayoral candidate Adrian Chase (Josh Segarra), who is running against Martin Somers for Mayor of Starling City. Adrian and Oliver mingle with the guests at the fundraiser and come across Isabel Rochev, the vice-president of Queen Consolidated. However, crime boss Adam Hunt (Brian Markinson) gatecrashes the fundraiser and offers a partnership with Oliver. Oliver rebuffs him and forms a rivalry between the two. After the fundraiser, Oliver investigates the encrypted drive in the Batcave and gets the Batcomputer to decrypt it. Conversing with the family butler Edward 'Eddie' Fyers (Michael Cain), Oliver uses the first few files that have been decrypted to identify a map of the Eastside Shoreline, though Oliver is unsure as the area has been used to store money, weapons and drugs, which is not really a good explanation for them. Eddie expresses his worry about Hunt though Oliver assures him that he will not have anything to do with him. Oliver looks up Black Canary's profile and realizes that she has been fighting crime in the Glades. Oliver gets to decide whether to go after Black Canary or leave her be. Eddie hands Oliver a card from his childhood friend, Werner Zytle (Peter Stormare), whom he has not seen in 20 years. Both men reunite with one another at Zytle Park, where Werner tells Oliver that there will be a "revolution" in Starling and warns Oliver to choose the right side when the day finally comes to light. Oliver attends a press conference for the construction of a science facility in dedication to his parents' memory. A reporter confronts him about evidence of an offshore account directed to his parents by Hunt, though Oliver denies it and leaves the press conference. Returning to Queen Mansion, Oliver finds it being ransacked by the SCPD and the entire thing is overseen by Captain Lance, who claims to be under the authority of Mayor Somers and has been ordered to seize any documents revolving around Queen Consolidated. Oliver is met by Isabel who explains that their stocks will take a beating if Lance continues to investigate them. Oliver confronts Chase but he denies any knowledge. Oliver also meets Sara Lance, the girlfriend of Adrian Chase as well as the daughter of Quentin Lance, and they each deduce each other's identities from the injuries they each sustained from their scuffle. Both of them talk with one another regarding the drive while Chase is taking a business call, ending with Sara reluctantly giving Oliver the address and timing of the meeting she was supposed to attend with her client, whom she intended to deliver the data drive to. Oliver heads to the warehouse as Green Arrow only to discover that an explosion had killed numerous mercenaries and police officers prior to his arrival. Green Arrow suspects Hunt to be behind the incident after finding a white rose on one of the bodies. After investigating the crime scene, Green Arrow deduces that a mercenary sniper had shot a chemical barrel during a shootout with SCPD, causing the explosion. Exposure to the chemical caused a police officer to turn vicious and tear apart a mercenary's face with his bare hands. The surviving mercenaries stole hundreds of barrels filled with the same chemical. Green Arrow finds the sniper on the other side of the warehouse and interrogates him about the incident. The sniper reveals that Hunt had ordered the mercenaries to steal the chemicals and the data drive contained the container number of the chemical, but they had to search for it themselves when Black Canary failed to deliver it. Someone had tipped off the GCPD, resulting in the shootout. Green Arrowhootout. Green Arrow can either break the shooter's arm or tie him up for the cops. Returning to the Bunker, Oliver finally finishes decrypting the drive and discovers evidence of Hunt's criminal organization, as well as connections between Hunt and Somers. With an opportunity to finally bring down Hunt, Oliver can take the evidence to Susan Williams the reporter or to his old childhood friend John Diggle. * If Oliver gives the evidence to Susan Williams, she will thank Oliver for the information while showing concern over his safety. Vicki then departs releasing the information on the media outlets. * If Oliver gives the evidence to John Diggle, he will thank Oliver for the information since that will please Captain Lance while not asking Oliver where he got it from. Before heading off to speak with Lance, Diggle warns Oliver that his family will still be under investigation to find out if they have ties to Adam Hunt. Green Arrow assaults Hunt's headquarters. After fighting though his guards, Green Arrow confronts the crime boss in his office. Green Arrow interrogates Hunt about the chemicals. Hunt admits to having ownership of the chemicals, but denies playing a part in the shootout at the warehouse. Hunt also reveals that everything said about the Queen family being affiliated with his organization is true and this is confirmed when Green Arrow notices a fallen photograph of Hunt and his parents. An angered Green Arrow leaves Hunt for the police. As Green Arrow returns to the Bunker to confront his butler Edward Fyers about the matter. A news broadcast by Jack Ryder (Robert Clotworthy) talks about the allegations that Robert Queen had worked with Adam Hunt and his wife Moira had no knowledge of it. Category:Green Arrow Category:Videogames Category:Video Games